universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mecha Sonic
Entrance Boot up for fighting Mecha Sonic Boots up before standing up. Special Attacks Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - KOSFX KOSFX1: A grunt of pain KOSFX2: The sound of a battle Droid saying "Uh Oh" Star KOSFX: A series of explosion sounds from various Classic Sonic Games Screen KOSFX: OW! Taunts Up: Mecha Sonic flies upwards, then loops around in an arched plunge. Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Mecha Sonic flies around before posing while in mid air. Victory 2: Mecha Sonic curls up into a ball and rolls of the screen letting out evil laughter. Victory 3 (Only if Kirby is on the same team as Mecha Sonic): Mecha Sonic gives Kirby a hat with jet-plane wings, with a big jet rocket attached on the back before highfiving Kirby. Victory Against Beck: Mecha Sonic refuses to look at Beck before making a snide remark about how bad Mighty Number Nine ended up being. Victory Against Metal Sonic: Mecha Sonic kicks Metal Sonic away while saying "Inferior technology..." Lose/Clap: Mecha Sonic powers down. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose (Classic Win) Mecha Sonic poses the same pose as the box art of Sonic Adventure 1. (Classic Lose) Mecha Sonic Flips off the camera. Congratulations/Game Over Pictures (Congrats)Sonic on the ground looking like he had the snot beat out of him as Mecha Sonic rests a foot on his back. (Game over) A broken down Mecha Sonic. Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch, shoot in the body with a blaster *Dash Attack- Mecha Sonic launches forward at high speed, ramming opponents. Tilt Attacks *Side- Mecha Sonic break dances. *Up- Mecha Sonic dashes for a few seconds. *Down- Mecha Sonic slams into the ground like in the boss fight from Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Smashes *Side- Mecha Sonic lunges forward, foot outstretched and kicks opponents. *Up- Mecha Sonic fires a Homing Missile. *Down- Mecha Sonic shoots a Gemini Laser Aerials *N-Air - Mecha Sonic Dashes forwards *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- A claw shoots out of his chest and grabs the opponent *Pummel- Head butting *Forward- A missile to the stomach throwing the opponent forward *Back- Machine gun to the face before throwing backwards *Up- Slams the opponent against his spikes and then throws them upwards *Down- A laser from the visor that shoots downwards Others *Ledge attack: A Spin dash that goes forward a few inches *100% ledge attack: A one hit Ko version of the Gemini Laser *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Tougher to grab *Immune to Electric attacks Cons *Sinks into Water much faster Icon The Eggman Insignia Victory Music Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Game Gear) Act Clear Theme Kirby Hat Mecha Sonic's quills and Visor Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL in a robotic voice Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Super Mecha Sonic Colors (Yellow) *Gilius Thunderhead Colors (Green) *Alex Kidd Colors (Red) *Megaman Colors (Blue) Trivia *Some of Mecha Sonic's moves come from Smbz, some of the things Jet Kirby can do, Classic Sonic Games, As well as a few Modern Sonic Games Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:SEGA Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Pure Evil Category:Jacob Favorite Category:One Minute Melee Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Lawl REDACTED